particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Smałyrz
Smałyrz, literally "Safe Haven", is the third largest city in Wielkowalruzja, Valruzia. Old City It was founded in 992 C.E., near the ruins of an earlier city, when delegates from various cities in Ruzia met to form the former state of Arglon. The delegates met in a temporary tent camp outside the ruins to draw up the second Arglon Compact, a mutual defence and trade pact. During the negotiations several temporary buildings were constructed, on the present site of the city. When the negotiations concluded, a group of bureaucrats and builders remained behind, and began construction of the first permenant buildings and the walls. The Citadel, or administative section of the city was mostly built by 994, with the walls two years later. As the city grew, and merchants, tradesmen, and artisans set up shops and guilds, a new wall was constructed. This fortification was built not for defence, for by this point the brigands had been pacified, but to ensure that all who would enter would pass through customs. It was completed in 1102 C.E., incidentally about the time that the guilds first began to flex their muscles. The section within this wall is today known as the Historic Quarter, or Trade Quarter. Poorer people and lower ranked members of the guilds (for membership at some level was mandatory to practice) built their houses and a market outside of the city, and the guilds for a long time saw no need to construct a trade barrier for the riffraff. Finally word reached the Guild of Guildsmen (an association of guild bureaucrats and the governing body of all the guilds) that unliscensed artisans were operating in the other city on a large scale. The Wooden Wall, later enforced by mortar, was constructed around the outer city. From the construction of this wall in 1249 until 1427 when the last vestiges of guild power were overthrown it was forbidden to constuct any bulding within 12 miles of city limits (later reduced to 6, then 4). Everything within this wall is known as the Old Section, everything between this and the walls of the Trade Quarter is known as the outer old section. Modern City At about 1.65 million people, Smałyrz is the second largest city in Wielkowalruzja, just behind the port city of Relonanki and ahead of the port of Kamus. The citadel is primarily a historic attraction, although due to the weak tourist industry in the state, many historic buildings are used as offices by governmental and semi-governmental organizations. The legislature still occassionally meets ceremonially in the former council building within the citadel. The historic quarter features exclusive shops and small businesses, and the old section does so primarily. Just outside the wooden wall, the historic atmosphere changes, and modern superstores and office buildings begin to spring up, interspersed by monarchist-era structures which grow thinner the further one goes. Those interested in more information for tourist or investment purposes are advised to write to the Smałyrz Chamber of Commerce at: Chamber of Commerce, Merchantman's Building, Wielkowalruzja, Valruzia 01L2AG or email at commerce@smalyrz.ww.wa Category:Cities Category:Places in Valruzia